Everyone's Waiting
by mlgummer
Summary: Inspired by the song written by Daniel Dodd Wilson and Melissa Morrison Higgins.


**_Title: "Everyone's Waiting"_**

**_Rating: PG_**

**_Summary: I have been trying for a week to write a sequel to The Blue Lady and nothing is coming, except this. It has nothing to do with The Blue Lady, but as soon as I heard this song it came to me. _****_MAGOR WARNING_****_ this is a sad story. _**

**_Word Count: 1320_**

**_I know all the lines to say  
The part I'm expected to play  
But in the reflection I am worlds away_**

Miranda sat in front of the mirror. Her eyes looking but not seeing a thing. She knew how to play the Ice Queen, she had perfected it years ago, but now she did not know if she would be able to pull it off. She knew how she was to act, and all the correct words to say. At this moment everything seemed like it happened years ago and many miles away. Yet, she knew everyone expected her to be Miranda Priestly.

**_As I put my costume on  
Eyelashes one by one  
Been doing this so long I can tie the knot  
Behind my back_**

Miranda began applying her makeup. She had been doing this every day for so long she could probably do it with her eyes closed.

She slowly slid the eyeliner pen across her upper lid and her hand began to shake. "I cannot do this." She whispered.

Just then elegant hands with long fingers drifted over her shoulders and she heard that reassuring voice.

Miranda looked up in the mirror and Andréa was looking back at her.

Her beautiful smile opened up on her face.

"It is O.K. Miranda I will be right with you. I know you can do this."

Andréa began to massage Miranda's shoulders and Miranda placed her hands on top of Andréa's.

"You have always been my strength. I am so glad you are with me."

Andréa leaned down and placed a simple soft kiss on Miranda's cheek.

Miranda laid her head back onto Andréa and breathed a sigh of relief before finishing her face.

It was perfect.

Miranda walked into the closet, "I have no idea what to wear."

Andréa ran her fingers over the elegant cloth that made up the clothing hanging there.

"Miranda Priestly has no idea what to wear?"

Andréa smiled at her love and Miranda smirked back.

"You know, no matter what you put on it will be ideal and everyone will be coping you."

Miranda caressed Andréa's cheek, "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

Andréa nodded, "Every time you think of me."

**_And everyone's waiting  
But it's getting harder to hear what my heart is saying  
'Cause everyone's waiting_**

"Mom. Mom we need to go." Cassidy was knocking on the bedroom door. "Uncle Nigel and Aunt Emily just got here and the car is waiting."

"We'll be out in a minute." Miranda swallowed hard.

Confusion was setting in as two strong arms wrapped around her waist. Where were they going again? None of it made sense to Miranda.

"You look beautiful as always. It is time to go. Everyone is waiting." Andréa whispered.

Miranda turned around, "I have decided not to go."

Andréa laughed softly, her eyes were sparkling, and she spread her beautiful smile across her face. "You have to go. Everyone is expecting you."

Andréa walked out the door, "Now hurry up."

"Andréa, please, stay with me."

**_Just swallow and breathe, she says  
Remember this ain't for you it's for them  
And all of those painful lessons you've had to learn  
You gotta use them now or never_**

Andréa returned kissing Miranda softly on the lips.

Miranda had closed her eyes, she loved the feel of Andréa's lips on her. So soft and warm, full of love. Even after all these years it still felt new and sent shivers through Miranda's body.

"Come my love." Andréa held out her hand to Miranda. "You know they need you there. Your strength will keep them going. I know you do not need it, but they need to feel your strength. They need to know that you are O.K."

"Just breathe and play your part. Your resilient, and have had years of practice. Use that knowledge now. It will be hard for you to maintain the Ice Queen persona today, but today is the day you need her the most."

**_'Cause everyone's waiting  
But it's getting harder to hear  
What my heart keeps saying  
Turn it off, I wanna turn it all off_**

Miranda walked out of the bedroom.

The girls were standing outside of the door and she could see Emily and Nigel in the foyer.

Every step she took became more difficult.

"I just need to put a stop to this, all of it. I can just stay at home. It will not make a difference. I just want to stay here in bed with you, and have your arms wrapped around me. " Miranda mumbled over and over.

"Andréa do you hear me?"

**_When everyone's waiting  
It makes it harder to hear what my heart keeps saying  
Turn it off, I wanna turn it all off_**

When she reached Nigel he placed an arm around her shoulders, "I am here Miranda." Miranda turned to her longtime friend and smiled.

"See everyone is here to support you Miranda. You can do it. It will be O.K."

Miranda turned to the voice of her love and smiled once again. "I know," Miranda replied.

Andréa smiled back threading an arm through Miranda's free one, "Let's go."

Miranda sat looking out the window in the Black Lincoln Town car. "This is not fair. I should not have to do this. I never thought it would be me doing this."

"I know," replied Andréa. She patted Miranda's hand, "I am sorry."

Tears began to fall from Miranda's eyes. "It is not your fault. I just can't do it. Please do not ask me to."

"Yes you can my love. Everyone is waiting for you. We are all going to be there for you. To love you, and protect you."

"The only love I need is your love and the only place I want to be right now is home in our bed with you in my arms."

Andy smiled sweetly. "I know Babe."

**_But everyone's waiting  
I hear that answers appear when you just stand still  
But make it all, how do you make it all stop  
When everyone's waiting?_**

The door opened and Nigel was there holding his hand out ready to help Miranda from the car. Miranda just sat there. "I am not going."

"Miranda." Andy leaned over, gave Miranda a kiss, and urged her out the door.

Once out of the car the girls stood one on each side of Miranda.

Miranda looked back at Andréa.

"Go on Babe I am coming let them walk with you, they want to."

Miranda nodded and hooked her arm one into the arm of each girl. They took off matching each other stride for stride. Nigel and Emily waited and followed them.

Slowly up the steps and through the double doors they walked where Miranda stopped.

She looked up the isle the carpet red as blood to the beautiful shiny mahogany wooden box. The color of her eyes. Bright and shining. Handles of gold like the flecks that sparkled within them.

"Mom."

Miranda just stared ahead. She was not going to do this. She issued in her quiet authoritative voice, "Stop!"

Her legs gave out and she felt herself fall to the floor but Nigel raced up behind her and caught her.

"I've got you Miranda."

Miranda turned crying into Nigel's shoulder, "I can't do it no matter how much she says I can. I will not say good bye to her."

Nigel cradled Miranda in his arms rocking her back and forth. His eyes meet the girls and shook his head not knowing who she was talking about.

Miranda looked over Nigel's should, "I am sorry Sweetheart. I cannot do it. You will have to go without me."

Andréa smiled one last time at her love, walked up the isle, and disappeared as she reached the casket.


End file.
